Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access, control, and routing nodes that provide wireless communication services for wireless communication devices. A typical wireless communication network includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. These user communications typically include voice calls, data exchanges, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some communication systems, gateways, such as packet data network gateways (PGWs) and serving gateways (SGWs), are used to manage the communications as they are delivered across the wireless network. For example, a PGW acts as the interface between the Long-Term Evolution (LTE) network and other packet data networks, such as the Internet or other session initiation protocol networks, whereas the SGW routes data packets between one or more eNodeBs and the PGW.
Because a plurality of different end user devices may connect to the SGWs and PGWs at any given time, quality of service determinations may be made for each communication and wireless device. The quality of service determinations may be based on a quality of service associated with the device, a quality of service associated with the type of communication, or any other quality of service determination. To implement the quality of service, a PGW may transfer service configuration information to a SGW, wherein the SGW forwards the modification to the eNodeB, the wireless device, and any other relevant system on the user side of the communication network. In some examples, the service configuration transferred to the SGW may be inappropriate for any number of reasons, however, the SGW may be unable to appropriately monitor and filter the service configurations before providing them to other elements within the LTE network.
Overview
Examples disclosed herein provide systems, methods, and software to manage service modification requests in a serving gateway. In one example, a method of operating a serving gateway includes identifying an incoming service modification from a packet data network gateway and determining whether the incoming service modification is permitted based on policy data. The method further includes, if the incoming service modification is permitted, authorizing the incoming service modification to proceed across the Long-Term Evolution network. The method also provides, if the incoming service modification is not permitted, altering the incoming service modification based on the policy data.